Ratsa II fan Relesári
'Ratsa the Second fan Relesári-Mardelli, '''usually just ''Ratsa II fan Relesári was an emperor of the Asatic Empire, eldest son and heir of Empress Heyano, the fifth monarch of the House of Relesár and the first of the line of Relesár-Mardell. Ratsa succeeded his mother after her abdication and ruled until his sudden death. He married Felno fan Felizi in 1860; however, after several years of unsuccessfully trying to conceive a heir, he divorced her and married Càlico fan Parti in 1966, who fathered him a son - Ratsa III fan Relesári. Appearances and character Ratsa II was very similar to his father, the Coeric noble Haylan fan Mardelli - the Emperor had light green eyes, red hair and fair complexion. He was relatively tall and well-built. Ratsa's favourite pass-times were hunting and martial arts, while he neglected other parts of imperial education. Nevertheless, he was a sharp-minded and perceptive man, albeit often hindered by the lack of factual knowledge. Relationships Ratsa II had only one child, Ratsa III, with his second wife, Càlico, but not for lack of trying. This has lead to speculations that it was Ratsa that had problems with fertility, rather than his first wife, and that the successful and nearly immediate conception of Ratsa III with Càlico was primarily a lucky coincidence. Perhaps as a result of his inability to have multiple children, Ratsa became very close with his nieces and nephews, particularly Fedula's eldest daughter and child, Śawru. Furthermore, Ratsa had a very strained relationship with his mother, who had abdicated in favour of him and, according to Ratsa, regretted giving up power every single day for the rest of her life. Reign Ratsa ascended to the three thrones in 1862, following his mother's abdication. The Emperor's 34 years in power were mostly uneventful, except for minor territorial disputes with Danoedan and Amurón. Ratsa's divorce from Felno and subsequent marriage to Càlico caused some dissatisfaction in the earlier years of Ratsa's reign, but these were laid to rest by the successful birth of a new heir by Càlico in 1867. By late 1870s, the spreading religion of Obenism had come to the Emperor's and the ruling elite's attention. Ratsa viewed the religion as "musing of poor men and weak women" and considered it a fitting set of believes for the lower classes of the imperial society. Despite having previously stated that he believed the traditional abdication in favour of the eldest child to be a "terrifically idiotic and regrettable thing", he unexpectedly, as expected, abdicated in 1880 in favour of his son, Ratsa the Third. Death The death of Ratsa II is shrouded in mystery. He was a fit and generally very healthy man; however, in early 1894, on his way back from the palace training grounds, he collapsed and never walked again. In the following two years up to his death he is said to have withered away, growing visibly weaker by the day. "Cuna hum lhonto stünta, éń azya fan pési ziśórté yurtedé, fantá tsur pertu fan cuni plartazi. Sös peni berdoit cuni ödosa, yanus dzumons éś ormoy, sös hítsut cuni rancesu, cunas gínons éś hasu raśtri. Gay plarta so cuna sór ńuźara ey ha sowe. Gay plarta so ńuźari cuné." "He lies there in the sheets, an autumn leaf on the cold ground, the frost of his days already in his hair. I cannot look him in the eyes – they fade away as I watch, I cannot touch his hands – they wither as I hold them. Every day he is less of a man as he used to be. Everyday there is less of him to be." The above passage from the diary of his niece, Śawru fan Casteri, daughter of Ratsa's youngest brother Fedula, illustrates the slow decay of the Emperor. Despite his physical illness, Ratsa retained his full mental capacity up until his very death and would occasionally swear that his death was not natural. However, he never named a suspect, a motif or a possible method for his own alleged murder. Category:Asatic Empire Category:House of Relesár-Mardell Category:Emperors of the Asatic Empire Category:House of Relesár